


Wedding Day

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: 6 doesn't know what to do, his nerves are going crazy and he's worried as can be. But that's to be expected of a wedding, is it not? And 15, the bride, is feeling the same way as him.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been trying to write for years, and I'm so happy to finally get it done! Happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

The library was all abuzz as the sun peeked out of the clouds. The clan of Stitchpunks were going to and fro preparing for the big event. For the first time ever, two of them were to be married in holy matrimony. 6 the nervous artist, and 15 the warrior prophet were to be united as husband and wife. And everyone was excited. The twins had searched through countless books, sharing their findings with everyone so they knew how to hold a proper wedding. 1 had offered to be the priest, uniting 6 with the woman he loved was the least he could do to make up for the years he had abused the poor boy. 2, 5, and 16 had set up an alter and pews for the occasion since the church most of them had once called home had been burned to the ground. 10, with her knowledge of sewing, had sewn up and re-sized tuxedos and dresses for everyone from spare fabric and the clothes of dolls. 9, 8, and 11 had gone out to gather decorations for the occasion. Even the twins were preparing, alongside directing the whole thing 4 kept mentioning she had a special surprise in the works. Everyone was doing their part in making sure this wedding would be perfect.

However, this did nothing to settle the nerves of the striped artist.

On the big day itself, he stood at the alter acting all jittery and taking deep breaths. He clutched his key in the hopes it would settle his nerves, though it did nothing. Upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and screamed. He turned around to see 5 and 9 standing there. "Hey there 6, it's just me! No need to scare the dickens out of me!" 5 said.

6 blushed and looked down at his feet. "S-s-s-sorry 5." he said.

"Come on 5, don't be so hard on him." 9 said, walking closer to 6. "He's just nervous that's all. And who could blame him? I know I'd be nervous if it were me about to get married."

"I suppose that's true." 5 said. "But it still doesn't justify scaring me like that!"

"Now, now, there's no need to be so angry." The three turned to see the elders standing on the carpet laid out for the occasion. "6 has never been in love before, he still has a lot to learn." 2 said.

"It's j-just...what if F-F-15 changes her m-mind?" 6 asked, hugging his arms to him.

"My dear boy, 15 would never do such a thing." 2 said, placing a hand on the younger boy's head. "She loves you with all her heart. And she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. She's likely getting nervous herself. This is a big day for both of you after all."

6 tried to smile, 2 was right. 15 wouldn't just change her mind like that. She was honest about her feelings.

"Speaking of the bride-to-be, shouldn't you be checking on the women to see if they're ready yet?" 1 asked, clearly irritated. "They've been taking so long it's getting on my nerves!"

"Patience, brother, women are strange creatures." 2 said with a chuckle. "But you're right. I should go check up on them. I'll be back in a second." With that, the old man walked off to the corner of the library where the women had rushed off to earlier that morning.

"Everything will be fine, 6." 9 said, reassuring the groom-to-be. "We're going to make sure this is the best day of your lives."

\------------------------

Just as 2 had predicted, 15 was also nervous. "6 isn't going to run away, is he?!" she asked the other girls as 10 helped her with her dress. "Nothing's going to happen right?! I mean, I've never been married before, but he hasn't been married before either! Oh please tell me 4's gonna be back soon!"

"Wow, I don't think I've seen 15 so stressed out before." 7 said, occasionally tugging at the dress she was forced to wear.

"It's marriage, of course she'd be freaking out." 11 said with a chuckle. "You seem uncomfortable in that."

"Of course I am! This dress is so restricting!" 7 said. "How did humans manage to wear these so often?!"

"I don't know." 11 said, trying to hold back her laughter. "It's not that bad though."

"I'm burning this thing when we're done." 7 said.

"Don't you dare do that!" 10 shouted, startling both the warrior women. "I put a lot of time into that dress and I'm not about to let you burn it! Besides, we're likely going to have some other wedding in the future and we'll need those dresses!"

"I just don't understand why we need them, 10." 7 said.

The motherly Stitchpunk sighed. "It's traditional, that's why." she said. "I want this wedding to be perfect for both 15 and 6."

"How is this gonna be perfect?! I am freaking out here! I don't know what to do, I barely remember anything from those books, AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO HAVE A VEIL, WHERE DID 4 GO?!" 15 shouted, pacing around with the dress halfway on.

'Fear not, the cavalry has arrived!' A series of clicks indicated that 4 had arrived, a bundle in her arms.

"Oh my god, there you are! Where have you been?!" 15 asked.

'Man, you've got a bad case of nerves there.' 4 said. 'Anyway, I've been getting the finishing touches on your wedding dress!'

"The finishing touches?" 10 asked.

4 unwrapped the bundle. 'Ta-daaaa!' In her hands was a bundle of red cloth, a small red jewel sitting on top of it. 10 took it in her hands, holding it out to see that it was rather long. The bottom of it was charred and frayed, as if it had been in a fire. 10 and 11 looked at it in confusion, but 7 couldn't help but smirk.

"4, is that what I think it is?" she asked. The female twin nodded.

'You bet it is!'

"Huh? What is it?" 11 asked.

7 began to laugh. "So before you all came here, 1 used to wear this ridiculous pope get-up." she explained. "But back when 9 awakened the machine, he lost the whole thing. One of the pieces he had was this stupid cape that he had to sacrifice back at our old home. We thought it burned down with the rest of the place! But 4 here got it back somehow!"

'Turns out it got buried under the rubble and came out unscathed.' 4 said. 'He's not gonna be using it ever again, so I figured we'd re-purpose it!'

"Does he know you have it?" 7 asked.

'Nope!' 4 clicked.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" 7 said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm sure it'll be real funny, no hurry up and put it on me!" 15 said.

"Sweetheart, calm down!" 10 said, placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "I may not have known you for long, but I can tell that 6 loves you dearly. I'm sure that no matter what happens, you'll be happy together."

"You're right." 15 said. "Knowing him, he's probably just as nervous as I am right now!" She tried to laugh a little bit.

"Exactly." 10 said. "Now let me finish getting this dress on you."

A knock at the door caught the attention of all the girls. "If you're here to sneak a look at the bride, you can forget about it! It's bad luck you know!" 7 called out.

"There's no need to worry about that ladies." 2's voice called through the door. "I have no intention of bringing bad luck on this day." 7 opened the door as 15 hid behind the screen 10 had set up. The mentor walked in. "My, my, you all look rather lovely!"

"Are you here for something, 2?" 10 asked.

"I'm just here to check up on everyone. 1's getting rather impatient and wants to know if you're ready."

10 laughed. "We're just about ready. 4 and I just need to add the finishing touches." she said. "7, 11, you two go on out there and get ready. Let 1 know we'll be out in a minute."

The warriors nodded their heads and made their way out. 2 just smiled awkwardly at 10. "I'll be waiting out here for the bride then. Someone has to give her away after all." He stepped outside.

15 came out from behind the screen, the dress now on. It was a sleeveless light blue dress, 4 had said that white was traditional but 10 insisted that the prophet looked better in blue. Around her middle was a periwinkle sash tied in a bow in her back. Her black lock still hung around her neck, but it only helped to accentuate her ensemble. She looked beautiful, and 4 and 10 could see it. "You think he'll like it?" 15 asked.

'Hun, 6 is gonna faint when he sees you in that!' 4 flashed.

"So how are we supposed to put this thing around her head?" 10 asked.

'Watch and learn, grandma!' 4 said.

"I may not be young like the rest of you, but I'm not grandma!" 10 huffed. 15 giggled slightly.

"She's only teasing." 15 said.

4 unclipped the jewel and wrapped the red fabric around 15's thread covered head. Once it went all the way around, she snapped the jewel back in place. 'There we go, perfect!' 4 said.

15 could only stare into the mirror in shock. "Wow..." she said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

10 smiled. "You look beautiful. I'm going to head out now, have to take my seat and all that. You better head out soon 4, you're the one giving the music queue." With that, 10 stepped outside.

'Welp, better get things started!' 4 said. 'Knock 'im dead!' She scurried out of the room.

15 took a deep breath. "It's now or never, 15. Let's do this." She walked out the door and saw 2 standing there.

"My dear, you look lovely." he said.

"So I've heard." 15 said.

"It's an honor to be the one giving you away." 2 said as they started to walk.

"Well I had to pick you." 15 said. "You're like a father to me, 2."

2 chuckled. "I'm happy for you, my dear. You and 6 will be happy together, I just know it."

"Thank you, 2." 15 said. The sound of music starting up could be heard in the distance. "Well, guess this is it!"

2 held out his arm and allowed 15 to snake her own in. "Then let's be on our way. 6 is waiting."

\--------------------------

The music began to play as everyone got in their places. 6 stood to attention, waiting patiently for his love to come through the curtain. He went stiff from nerves as he stood at the alter. 5  stood nearby, while 7 and 11 stood on the other side. 4 and 16 stood off on different sides of the curtain, holding the flowers and rings respectively. 1 stood at the alter, waiting for 2 and 15 to enter. The others sat in the pews, their eyes at the curtain.

As if on cue, the curtain opened and 4 got to work. She was too old to be the flower girl, but she was the youngest of the girls and they wanted to make it authentic. She spread the fake flower petals on the ground as the bride walked forward. 6 could only stare at 15, she looked so beautiful. She looked like a princess straight out of a fairy tale. How did he get so lucky as to deserve a girl like her? He was a nobody, and here he was about to be the first married man in their clan. And to such a beautiful woman such as 15 to boot. How on Earth did he get her to fall in love with him?

Finished with her petals, 4 scurried over to 8's side. 15 stood up beside 6 as 2 sat down beside 10. The couple looked up to 1, who cleared his throat to prepare the speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today- Is that my cape?"

"Aw shut up, old man! We got a wedding to do here!" 7 said.

"Silence, 7!" 1 shouted to her. "As I was saying... We are gathered here today to join the young 6 and 15 in holy matrimony. And I feel honored to be the one to do so. If anyone here objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent, no one dared to object to this. At least no one in this room.

"Very good then! That makes things easier for me!" 1 said, laughing slightly."Will the ring-bearer step forth?" 1 said.

16 snapped to attention. He rushed forwards, carrying the small pillow with the two rings. He stepped forward and held out the rings to his sister and soon brother-in-law. He gave 6 a wink and walked away.

"Will the bride and groom make their vows?" 1 asked.

The pair turned to face one another. "F-F-15... I k-know I'm not s-s-smart, or c-cl-clever, or any of t-those things. B-But I l-l-love you, from the b-b-b-bottom of my h-heart. A-And I'd be the h-ha-happiest man in the w-world if you l-loved me in r-return. I'm n-no romance expert, b-but I w-will cherish you t-t-til the day m-my soul leaves t-this world. My l-life will not b-b-be complete...w-without you. I know I'm p-p-p-pathetic, but if y-you're with me t-then I'll be h-happy."

1 turned to the bride. "Go on then."

"I've been through a lot in my short life. I never thought one of those things would be love. 6, you helped me as much as I've helped you. My troubles are not over, for I have seen many things to come for us, but right here and now, all that matters is that you and I are bound together. Bound by our love. No matter what may come for me, for you, for our family, I want you to be there by my side. Not only as a friend or companion, but as a lover. I love you, and hope you love me in return til my soul leaves this world."

"Anyway. Do you, 6, take this woman to be your own, in sickness and in health, in darkness and in light, til death do you part?" 1 asked.

"I-I-I-I do!" 6 squeaked. A few chuckles rose from the small group as 6's face turned green with his blush. What an idiot he was. Why would 15 want to marry a fool like him?

"Yes, very well then." 1 said. "And do you, 15, take this man to be your own, in sickness and in health, in darkness and in light, til death do you part?"

15 nodded, taking one of 6's hands into her own pen-nibbed fingers. "I do, now and always." she said, a confident smile on her face. 6 smiled back at her.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." 1 said. "You may now kiss the bride."

6 and 15 looked at each other with nothing but passion. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. The room erupted into clapping and cheers. 3 and 4 had been staring at the couple, cataloging the wedding for future reference. 16 shouted out, and 8 started to cry.

"8, is something wrong?" 11 asked.

"It's jus'... Dis wedding is so beautiful! I'm so happy for 'em!" 8 continued to bawl.

6 and 15 let go of each other, as the bride took her bouquet and threw it up in the air. The other female Stitchpunks gathered around in an attempt to catch it. After a number of hands grabbed for it, the lucky lady to grab it was 11. "Well then, looks like we'll have another wedding to prepare for!" 10 said, congratulating the light purple warrior.

"Alright, alright, I think it's time we let the lovebirds go on their honeymoon so they can suck face and all that!" 16 said.

The clan watched as 6 held out his hand, a ring now sitting on his finger, and 15 took hold of it. No one said a word as they walked along. Upon leaving the room, 6 looked at her with uncertainty. "So now w-w-what?" he asked. "What are w-we supposed to d-d-do on a honeymoon?"

"Well, I think I have an idea what to do." 15 said. "We just need to have some...alone time."

As the celebration came to a close, a figure in a nearby window had watched everything. He scraped his long fingers against the stone walls. This would not happen under his watch. But he needed to wait. Rushing in at such a moment would be foolhardy. All he could do is wait. But one thing was for sure, he would take the singing artist as his own. She belonged to him after all.


End file.
